so in love with two
by shy.wolf.lover
Summary: what happens when mina finally gets sick and tired of being with her current boyfriend seiya and who is this new guy. as mina fells torn between her boyfriend and this new guy she feels herself being driven closer to the new guy. who will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

mina could fell her heart beat faster and faster as she tried to get away. her bare feet sank into the cold wet earth. she didnt dare look back in fear that he was behind her. mina was so pre occupied with not looking back that she tripped over a tree root and went rolling down a hill landing face down. an evil chukle reminded her that she couldnt stop now, that she had to keep on running. stomp! stomp! crush! stomp! the footsteps got closer and closer. mina quickly sprang to her feet and took off. mina didnt care were she was going or were she was as long as she was far from that monster. a rush of cold air hit her as she found herself trapped infront of a tree with the masked man infront of her soon making his way toward her. mina slid down to the ground shaking in fear. please dont! mina cried looking up at him. the masked man ignored her cries of fear. her eyes widened as the moon relfected off a sword that man carried as he pulled it out and lifted it high above his head. mina scuted back. her back being pressed hard against then tree. the man brought it higher above his ehad then brought it down fast onto minas scared body as she cried out for help. nooooo! mina cried sitting up in her bed fast, breathing heavily. she looked around and calmed down seeing she was in her room. mina clutches her heart through her nightgown and to her surprise found it soaked and wet. she reached over and turned on her bed side lamp and sall she was soaked from head to toe in pure sweat. this of course didnt bother mina, the dreams had been going on now for months and she didnt dare tell anyone. many people at her school aready thought she was a loser and a obsessed idol chaser. every time it would be the same dream but what curioused her was that it always ended the same. the masked man would raise his sword and stike her down then shed wake up in a cold sweat. mina quietly headed down the hall to the restroom, being careful not to wake her sister coco since she had work early in the morning. mina shut the bathroom door and undressed. yuck-mina thought as she felt her long, blond hair. it was all damp and smelt nasty. the cool hot water made mina relaxd and alot better. as she leaned back and let the cool water hit her. she looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking. something was wrong if she was gona keep having theses dreams. everytime she did something always happened wether it be her meeting someone new or her fighting another demon it all ended the same for her. in pure pain and in tears. the only thing mina wished was that she was free of this curse that her family was born with. mina would have fallen asleep if it wasnt for her phone ringing and waking her up. she carefully shut off the water and stepped out. water drop lets fell around her forming a puddle. the phone continued to ring as mina wrapped a blanket around her naked form as she picked up her cell and headed back to her bedroom. ounce inside the sell just suddenly stopped. mina sat down on her bed and looked down at her phone. who ever it was left a voice mail. it was ok with her since she truly didnt wanna talk with anyone today. water continued to drip off her hair and onto her bed sheets. after taking off her sheets and putting on new ones mina laid down on her bed listening to her favorite song, hold my last breath by Evanescence. the rythem was soft and sweet as the lyrics were dark and hypnotic. mmmmm, mina smilled as she picked her up her phone and listened to the voicemal. to her surprise it was from her current boyfriend seiya kou. mina felt bad but not that to much since he always wanted to talk to her like 24-7. it got really annoying. seiya was a pretty dood boyfriend, he was athletic, handsome, sweet...sometimes., and always seemed to surprise her. he was a great guy and all but mina was looking for more of a guy lie yaten kou. yaten, mina thought as she blushed at the thought of him and his wonderful singing. yaten was in the band blood rose and he was breathtakingly handsome. he was also the one that made her first fall in love with the song hold my last breath. he was a great guitar player as well as hot guy. ohhh yaten why cant i be urs, mina smilled, just to be in ur arms and to kiss you. mina smilled leaning forward as she thought about it when. whaaam! she fell on the ground. a soft chukle escaped her lips. mina was always thinking with her head in the clouds. of course nothen like that was going to happen. why would yaten want to date her?  
of course she couldnt tell her seiya because he was such the jealouse type and it bothered her alot. mina smilled looking up at a picture of yaten that was pinned up onto her ceiling. seiya also had his bad things like he would burp in public, flirt with any girl that he thought was hot and get jealouse easily. after much thought mina decided that it was time to brake up with him. its gona be hard but it was the right thing to do since there was no romance between them. she opened her closet door and got dressed. all she had to do was brake up with him that wasnt gona be that hard right? mina stood infront of her mirror brushing her hair wearing a black tank top, short blue jean skirt, and white sandales. she put the brush through her hair one last time then headed downstairs and got her keys. mina enjoye the walk there cause she always got to talk to her friends and play around with the little kids. the times her and seiya spent came back to her. he was so sweet what happened to him, mina thought. when mina got to his house she walks up to the door and knocked taking in a deep breath. silence. no answer came. mina twisted the door knob as it opened up. she stepped inside shutting the door. seiya, she called looking around. of course the living room was clean. mina had heared about seiyas brother. he was a neat guy. she headed down the hall looking at all of the pictures. she smiled and looked at one of seiya and his brother. mina was preocupied with the pictures that she didnt even notice someone comming. the two collided with eachother. mina stumbled back and would have fallen if it wasnt for the fact that two storng arms wrapped around her petite waist and pulled her against them. mina blinked and slowly looked up at the person. who ever it was was wearing black sweats, had paleish fair skin, long silver hair that ended at his waist, a muscualr chest and emerald green eyes. emrald green eyes meet blue as the two starred at eachother. then it hit mina like lighing. she was in the arms of none other then yaten kou. mina quickly pulled away and bowed showing her respect. in return she got a pat on her head with a, its alright kid no need to bow. mina looked up at yaten and blushed. she was right he was defidently hot. yaten smiles as he wipes his forehead with the towl that was around his neck and laughes softly seeing mina stare, what uve never seen someone shirtless before? mina blinked, oh im sorry its just..i..i didnt know id see you yaten im a really big fan of urs. yaten smiled, thanks kid, hed walk downstairs and sit down on the coach smilling. yaten blushed and follwoed him like a lost puppy, ummm yaten what edzacly are u doing here in my boyfriends house? yatenn turned to her surprised, i live here, hed chukle., this is my house. mina could feel her ehart stop. every ince of her fair skined body was covered in shivers. but thisn is my boyfriends seiya kous house, mina looked at him surpised. seiya is my brother,yaten looked up at her and smilled. mina almost fell down in schock. y..yaten was seiyas brother. how could someone as hot as yaten be related to someone as pig like as seiya. mina sat down next to yaten and started asking him question. the two talked and talked for hours. before mina knew it it was already late. her siter would yell at her for sure if she didnt get there before she got home. im sorry i must go, mina smilled and stood up as she headed to the door but was stopped by yaten grabbing her wrist. mina turned and looked at him, yes yaten. yaten smiled, ill walk you home its late and i dont trust guys out there. ummm ok..sure ill wait down here, mina smiled and blushed. yaten smiled and went to go put on a shirt. mina could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she thought about walking with yaten kou home. images came into her head about the walk and kiss. soon yaten came out wearing a black jackette and shoes. the two headed out quietly. oh bye the way my name is mi...,mina looked up at yaten. mina, yaten interupted her as he smilled down at her, i know who you are my brother told me about you.  
oh...ok i guesse thats cool, mina stopped as she suddenly felt dizzy. yaten places his hands on her shoulder and looked down at her. mina could feel a blush spread across her cheek before pain came rushing into her neck. before she knew it she was consumed in darkness that seemed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

it seemed like hours before mina had finally woken up. the sun came though her bedroom window and casted her room in a soft glow. mina sat up in her bed and stretched. the memories of last night came to her. for some reason all she could remember was yaten leaning down toward her. searing pain suddenly came into her neck. ahhh! mina cried grabbing the left side of her neck. as she looked at her neck in the mirror as saw two holes there. when did that happen? how did it happen? mina looked closer as she saw dried up blood around it. the marks seemed fresh like they were barly new. oh no seiya. mina thought as she shook her head. she was having so much fun talking to seiya that she forgot that she had to brake up with him. mina quickly grabbed her cell and dialed seiyas number. riing! riing! riing! mina sighed and leaned against her bedroom window, come on seiya please answer. after the rings the phone went to voice mail and mina slammed her phone shut. as she took a bath she wondered why he didnt answer his phone. he didnt have work today. many thoughts went though her mind but she decided on the thought that he might be sick. after getting dressed and drying her hair mina went through her contacts and tried to see who could come and pick her up. ami was with taiki at the coast, serena and darien were with there daughter, and her sister was at work. soon mina came to yaten kous number. could she ask for him to take her to the mall so she could get some stuff for seiya. no there was no way she could ask the hottest guy to take her to the mall. minas eyes widened as she fell down on her bed in total shock. she had actually just called yaten the hottest guy. ding! dong! mina quickly headed down stairs and opened her door. to her surprise seiya was standing there holding a boquet of flowers. w..what is all this, mina asked as she took the flowers. seiya smiled at her, i wanted to show you how much u mean to me. mina smiled and looked seiya over. his blue hair was put in a low ponytail, he was wearing a short sleeved black and yellow shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. blue eyes meet blue as the two stared at one another. mina then turned and put the flowers in a vase. seiya smiled and looked at mina, wow mina you look beautiful. mina looked down at her outfit. she was wearing a yellowish pale sun dress with white sandales. thanks. mina nodded. before she knew what happened seiya had grabbed her hand and shut the door. the two started walking off. were are we going? mina asked looking up at seiya. seiya smiled, im gona take you out for the day. after that the two never ushered another word. seiya took mina to a fancy resturant. after ordering the two starded chatting and minas thoughts on seiya began to change. but of course that never lasted long. seiya always new a way to destroy it. when they got there food seiya dug into his spaghetti as if he had never eaten before. mina sunk down as people stared at them. seiya please stop. mina whispered emberessed. seiya looked up at her with a big mouth full of food, what i didnt hear you mina. mina looked down and blushed wanting to crawl into a hole and enver come back. as they finsihed there meal seiya took her to the pear to walk. the sun was setting as the two stood and looked out at the ocean. seiya smiled and turned looking at mina and leaned down to kiss her. just as he was about to seiya burped in her face. mina looked away coughing and shook her head. she coudlnt take this any longer . seiya was a complete disgust. as she turned to tell him its over seiya was gone. mina looked around she found seiya flirting with some girls. that was the last straw she was gona brake up with seiya now. mina headed to him but her foot went through the wood as she slipped and headed into the ocean crying out for help. splash! seiya turned around seeing mina was gone and decided that she had just gone to the bathroom. mina tried to go to the surface but somehting was wrong. her foot was caught in sea weed and coral. mina gasped as she tried to cry out but her lungs filled with water as bubles rose to the surface. the more mina struggled the worse it got. soon enough she was about to pass out when she saw someone dive into the water swimming to her. as the person got closer she saw it was none other then yaten. he quickly untangled her leg and wrapped his arm around her wasit as the two headed up to the surface. mina coughed out the water as her head came above the water. mina looked at yaten and whispers, thanks. yaten nodded and swam to the surface. mina stood up with the help of yaten as a crowed surrounded them concerned. move! get out of my way! seiya came pushing the crowed as he ran up to mina. mina are you ok, seiya asked as he looked at her. mina slapped yaten across his cheek, leave me the hell alone! seiya looked at mina schocked as he touched his now red cheek. you stood there and flirted with girls as i almost continued as she turned and looked at yaten, yaten can you take me home? yaten noded and led mina home. seiya watched in pure anger as mina walked away with his brother. yaten pulled out a beach towl from his trunk, shook it out and wrapped it around minas shaking shoulder as she sat down in the car. yaten looked at her as the door shut yaten turned on the engine and drove off. mina you ok? yaten asked. silence. mina didnt answer. it was that she didnt wanna talk it was just that she was to cold. yaten peeked a couple glances at mina and saw her lips were blue but he couldnt see here face cause it was covered behind her wet bangs. as yaten parked into the drive way he quickly got out and helped mina. together they made there way to the door. mina pulled her keys out and shakingly unlocked her door and stepped inside with yaten. yaten closed the door behind him and helped mina to her bedroom. as he turned to leave mian grabbed his wrist, please dont leave yaten i could use the company. yaten nodded as he could tell minas voice was shaking. poor girl she had nearly drowned and seiya did nothen to help her. mina sat down on her bed shaking. mina you need tog et out of ur wet clothes or else ur gona get sick. yaten said as he turned to leave. ummm..yaten im gona need some help. mina replied knowing that she was to shaken up about almost drowing to do it on her own. yaten didnt want to but he knew mina needed his help so he walked up to her. mina turned around shaking. her fair skin had bumps all over her. c..can you unzip it for me? mina asked shakingly. yaten nodded as he zipped down her dress and looked at mina feeling his heart pound in his chest. mina turned as she took the dress off and slipped trying to step out of it. yaten quickly caught her as there bodies were pressed against one another. mina looked up at yaten blushing. yaten looked away and continued helping her. ounce done mina stood there in a black nightgown and remained blushing. y...yaten thanks for saving my life again. mina smilled as the two headed downstairs. 


End file.
